Werewolf
'Werewolves' are creatures than transform from human form into wolves. For some males, becoming a werewolf is a birthright; a genetic gift passed from father to son, the First Change. Though for some, it is a curse. For everyone else, a bite is required, and that bite is usually deadly, especially if the person is physically weaker than other humans. Very few humans survive, because when most werewolves attack, they attack to kill. Humans are also known to die from the bite if they are physically weakened by drugs, severe disabilities, and other severe health issues. There is also the ordeal of surviving the transformation itself, both physically and mentally. A bitten or Born Werewolf (bitten werewolf) is rare because some humans die during transformations cannot survive the bit especially females. some females werewolf survive born as a baby but the mother that is caring the females werewolf baby dies during child born. male werewolf mother survive during childbirth. (Born werewolf)there's types of werewolves are strong are indeed born into being werewolves from birth. This was not something that they chose for themselves, nor something that they had the ability to reject. They know of no other way of being because they were never 100% human. Mutts The werewolves are divided into two distinct groups: Pack werewolves and non-Pack, commonly referred to as "mutts." It's thought that while mutts are not organized in any way - and are usually loners - most actively avoid drawing the Pack's attention. Powers & Abilities Werewolf possess a variety of superhuman physical prowesses. Transformations - Werewolves can shape shift into their canine like form at will. some werewolves are curse to the moon and can not control there shape shift Superhuman Strength: Werewolves possess strength beyond that of both Humans and wolves. They are stronger than Vampires during a full moon. Superhuman Speed: Werewolves possess speed beyond that of Humans and wolves. Healing Factor: Werewolves heal very fast from wounds and are able to regrow severed body parts. They are immune to all illness and ailments. Superhuman Endurance: Werewolves can withstand a superhuman strike without any lasting effect or injury. They recover from such attacks almost instantly. The density of their body is strong enough to dent steel and rip a subway car door from its steel hindges without any ailment to the Werewolf. Superhuman Senses: Werewolves possess heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing inherent in all wolves. Night Vision: Werewolves can see in total darkness. Superhuman Agility: Werewolves possess agility beyond that of Humans and wolves. They are flexible and able to move with great canine grace. Wallcrawling: Werewolves are very adapt at climbing sheer surfaces. Weaknesses Fire: (Presumably) Fire can presumably kill a werewolf just as it can any mortal. It can also hurt them, though their regenerative cells allow them to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. Magic: Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Silver: Werewolves are burned by the touch of silver. If silver pierces a Werewolf's skin while in wolf form, it will grow weak and revert back to its Human form. Decapitation: Werewolves can be killed by decapitation. V Vampire Blood: The blood of a vampire, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to Werewolf. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Know's Werewolf Chay Carpenter.jpg|Shay Carpenter Riley.jpg|Riley Ashwood Faith.jpg|Faith Ashwood Tumblr lmlcdycNcC1qc5buuo1 1280.jpg|Zakaya Ashwood Maddox.jpg|Maddox The Pack's 800529f156ca9e51222c94bab79b29f5.jpg|The Vikings Packs Alpha2.png|Warriors Pack Crescentclan1.png|Shadow pack New_orleans-wolf-pack.jpg| Lycanblood Pack the-vampire-diaries-s03e02-hdtv-xvid-asap-1.jpg|Blackhaw Pack